A Christmas With Chocolate
by Moon-sama
Summary: Belgium wanted to find someone to spend Christmas with. However, her siblings, Spain and Romano were all occupied with their own holiday cheers. So who does Belgium turn to? BelgUkr, Yuri, Fluff.


**I know its crappy, but I just wanted to do something and get some yuri done before the holiday season! I encourage mroe BelgUkr shippers out there to do the same! This is my OTP just so you know, so if you hate it, then thats too bad.**

**And stay tuned! I am going to write TWO MORE! A TaiViet adopting Seychelles will come up~**

_**- Belgium and Spain are Best Friends, always in my fictions.**_

_**- Belgium and Romano are Mother and Son-like, always in myfictions.**_

_**- Belgium is socially awkward around Ukraine.**_

_**- Belgium is the eldest sibling of the Lowland family. This is due to the fact of her being Gallia Belgica.**_

_**- It's not known if Gallia Belgica and Belgium are the same. But their similar facial features hint that they are.**_

_**- Belgium's name is Emma De Ridder, and Ukraine's name is Irunya Chernenko.**_

Recently, Belgium wanted to spend christmas with Spain and Romano again, however, Spain was too occupied with partying with the former Spanish colonies he had (The Mexico brothers, Cuba, Ecuador, etc) and Romano was gonig to spend Christmas with Italy and the other siblings of his family and his ex-wife, Sicily. She even wanted to spend christmas with her younger siblings (Netherlands and Luxemborug), but even they were busy... this made the usual happy and flirtatious Belgian, feeling all sad and down. So she went walking outside to refresh her thoughts.

She was walking along the sidewalk, looking down. The day was gloomy and grey; the clouds were overcast. She accidentally bumbled into someone, hearing a loud boing noise in the process. The other woman's phone fell onto the ground cracking. She bent over to pick it up, frantic and upset. Belgium looked up to say sorry, and little did she know her would was about to change. She saw the most beautiful woman with the plumpest and most perfect chest. "S-sorry..." She stuttered, blushing. "It's fine." The woman smiled. Belgium wanted to make it up to her, so she offered, "Maybe we can buy you some hot chocolate... It's the least I can do... After all, you do look rather cold in this weather.." She twiddled her thumbs. "Sure, that sounds great!" The large breasted woman smiled.

Belgium and Ukraine eventually ended up at a cafe that gave them some hot chocolate. The Belgian could not help but to look up and down at the Ukrainian still marveled by her beauty. Was it seriously that long since Belgium had been looking at someone so beautiful as Ukraine? She always had been thinking about her, and every time she kept looking at her, she felt socially awkward, like her charm was instantly drained out of her body.

Glancing at the Ukrainian's body, it would be her first time that she actually had time to sit with her, since the two had been so busy with their duties. Either or, the Belgian gave her usual cat smile and said, "Well... uhh... How's the hot chocolate?" She hoped she didn't messed up when she said that last par. The Ukrainian responded with a smile. "Ahh, the hot chocolate it great! I really like it!" This was seriously not like the Belgian to feel this nervous and this strange to actually have the need to pass out. The Ukrainian just only looked at Belgium a bit confused. "Are you okay Emma? You never seem to a-act like this around me..." Admittivly, Belgium just placed her hand on the Ukrainian's and gave her an innocent look.

The Ukrainian's heart begun to beat. "B-Belgium?" she breathed heavily as the Belgian looked down and then back up with her usual charm back as she went even closer pointing to the mistletoe above them.

"Mistletoe~" she said as she came close to the Ukrainian to steal a kiss. Ukraine felt the heart of the lips come to her as she jolted suddenly, and closed her eyes, brushing her hair and holding onto the Belgian's hair.

"Merry Christmas~" Belgium said to Ukraine with a calm tone.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Ukraine said holding onto her lover close to her breasts before feeling the Belgian lay on them.


End file.
